


It will a feather in your wing

by Sunev_woMEN



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: AU, AU Omegaverse, AU vida en el campo, Alfa Beelzebub (Good Omens), Alfa Crowley (Good Omens), Alfa Gabriel (Good Omens), Animales, Aziraphale tiene una granja, Beelzebub corteja a Gabriel, Belcebú perspective, Campo, Crowley estafador, Crowley pertenece a una pandilla, Crowley vendedor, Crowley's pov, Drama & Romance, Explicit relationship Belcebu/Gabriel, F/M, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Gabriel es un amor, Liar Crowley, M/M, Multi, No es el siglo XXI, No hay ángeles ni demonios, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Omega Hastur (Good Omens), Omega Ligur (Good Omens), Romance, not explicit relationship Aziraphale/Crowley, y ladrón
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN
Summary: Verdes prados eran el escenario de Aziraphale, un granjero que cuidaba y amaba de sus animales donde vivían en paz, hasta que un misterioso vendedor apareció en el condado.Anthony J. Crowley era un alfa repleto de misterios, un alfa que haría y diría lo que sea por conseguir lo que quería.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es un AU (Universo Alternativo) de una vida en el campo. El año no se especificará, y se tocarán los temas más relevantes del omegaverse. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

El suave zumbidos de abejas, libélulas, y de más pequeños y brillantes insectos se escuchaban al alrededor. Sonidos repetitivos que mecían con calma el día, se movían de aquí y allá por el prado húmedo y suave, rozando las flores, desde las más coloridas gazanias (que eran las más lejanas, casi al final de la pradera) hasta las delicadas petunias que estaban a un lado de la gran casa de Aziraphale. 

La casa, así como su dueño, eran muy hogareños. Aziraphale era un omega mayor que vivía solo en el campo, alejado del estruendo de la ciudad y su revolución industrial. Aziraphale vivía en paz con sus rebosantes plantas y árboles, repleto de libros y una enorme cocina, siendo esta su sala favorita, donde las paredes eran de un colorido tono melocotón. Así mismo las alacenas de madera hacían un ambiente rústico. La larga mesa donde picaba y cortaba para cocinar estaba repleta de frascos con abundantes dulces, otros con especias que él mismo cultivaba, y muchos más con hortalizas y granos. Aziraphale amaba cocinar y hornear. Era un catador de corazón, había entrenado su paladar con múltiples recetas de lugares donde nunca había ido. 

El verano había llegado, el sol en su punto más alto daba un abrasador calor que hacía a todos sudar y abastecerse de refrescantes bebidas. Aziraphale esos días los pasaba fuera de casa, literalmente en el pórtico de la entrada principal. No había porqué preocuparse de molestos vecinos o la carretera; el terrero de Aziraphale era grande, no enorme, pero si cómodamente alejado. No había nadie a kilómetros, él estaba en el límite exterior entre los pueblos más cercanos, el primero y más popular tenía por nombre _ Ojo de aŭtuno _ (por sus buenas cosechas en otoño). El segundo pueblo era el más _ avanzado _ en tecnología y novedades, allí Aziraphale compró su primera y única máquina de escribir, _ Llar baix _se hacía llamar la villa, se encontraba debajo de faldas de trigo.

Mientras el sol aún diera su cálida luz, Aziraphale pasaba horas sentado en su cómoda silla en el pórtico, donde la sombra cuidaba su piel de porcelana y la ligera brisa del lago a un lado de su casa lo mantenían fresco. Siempre acompañado de un buen libro, se encontraba contento con la armonía que desprendía el día. 

De repente la calma y tranquilidad se esfumaron. El inusual sonido de un motor de auto se escuchó por todo el lugar, Aziraphale de un sobresalto se levantó asustado, tirando su libro al suelo. No hizo falta buscar de donde provenía tal ruido puesto que un auto negro, _ y muy elegante, _paró justo delante de su casa. El conductor sin prisas se bajó de aquel automóvil. 

—¡Buenos días!—gritó aquel hombre alto y vestido de negro, con gafas de sol haciendo aún más misteriosa su apariencia. 

Aziraphale lo veía de arriba a abajo, observaba con cuidado sus movimientos. Supo inmediatamente que era un alfa, uno con cabello rojo brillante al sol de la tarde.

—Buen día… ¿Necesita algo?—preguntó Aziraphale amable, pero también a la defensiva. Bajó los pocos escalones del _ soportal _ colocándose delante de ellos para hacerle frente al hombre. 

—_ Nop _—negó divertido el alfa viendo al suelo.—Es usted quien necesitará lo que vengo hoy ofreciéndole.—Respondió con confianza. Éste alzó su mirada recorriendo con detenimiento la enorme casa del omega, una muy linda, de color crema haciendo la ilusión de que era una nube.

—¿Disculpe?—inquirió Aziraphale confundido.

—¡Disculpa aceptada!—dijo riendo aquel alfa. Giró la vista hacía Aziraphale sin saber que era un omega… Sin saber que era un omega de relucientes ojos azules, un azul maya. Mirada suave y labios rosas. Y con un hermoso cabello blanco como algodón. Que vestía cómodamente (al parecer del alfa) con un saco beige que ondeaba ligero entonando sus anchas caderas. 

—Yo… Amh, lo siento. Me presentó, mi nombre es Anthony J. Crowley—se anunció el alfa tragando saliva de la inesperada vista. Nunca esperó que lo recibiera un omega tan lindo. 

—¿Porqué la “J”?—Comentó Aziraphale más tranquilo sabiendo el nombre de aquel alfa intrépido.

—No lo sé—contestó casi en un susurro.—Es solo una _ J _ .—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, riendo nervioso. Se sintió _ tonto _por no saber qué responder. 

Crowley se quedó un momento anonadado; estaba ahí con la alusión de estafar a quien sea que viviera en esa agraciada y enorme casa. Para Crowley era fácil engañar por dinero, porque si, Anthony J. Crowley era un estafador que viajaba de pueblo en pueblo, por las ciudades y estados vendiendo _ cosas _ (de toda clase, desde joyas hasta cortinas y semillas) y todas ellas con un trasfondo de fantasía. Las vendía con la siguiente promesa: _ “Son de la mejor calidad”, “Es tela de la más fina” _ o _ “Le seguro que este collar viene directo de Egipto”. _Pero la realidad era todo lo contrario. Eran pura basura. Sin embargo, aunque llevaba años en el negocio, el sólo pensamiento de timar a ese omega le revolvía el estómago.

—¿Hola?—Aziraphale se extrañó por el silencio del alfa Crowley, esperaba que no hiciera nada raro.—¿Está todo bien? 

—¡Sí!—contestó rápidamente Crowley, tal vez un poco muy rápido y fuerte dado que Aziraphale se asustó y retrocedió un paso en la escalera.—Digo, sí. Lo siento, he estado todo el día encerrado en ese maldito auto, el sol me está matando. Parece el infierno ahí dentro.—Crowley trato de remediar las cosas sonriendo, se quitó las gafas de sol para ver en sus _ verdaderos colores _ al omega.

Aziraphale asintió más tranquilo. Era verdad que el calor era insoportable, no quería estar ahí afuera.

—Mi nombre es Aziraphale. Parece que no es de por aquí. Entró a mi propiedad inesperadamente... 

—No, de nuevo lo siento. Soy un vendedor ambulante. Vengo recorriendo todo el país, y países, vendiendo maravillas.

Los ojos de Aziraphale brillaron en emoción y curiosidad. al instante que escuchó que era un viajero y traía consigo maravillas _ del otro mundo._

—Wow, ¡suena a un fantástico trabajo! ¿A dónde a ido?—Aziraphale rápidamente tomó confianza.—¿Trae ahora mismo esas cosas?

Crowley vaciló antes de contestar, no quería desilusionar al omega, pero tampoco quería mentirle.

—Si, algunas pocas pero son para fascinar.

Aziraphale sonrió encantado.—En ese caso por favor pase, permítame invitarle una bebida mientras me platica sobre lo que trae consigo.

Crowley se extrañó por tal sugerencia, la mayoría de la gente no lo invitaba a pasar, y menos un omega, por lo que Crowley desilusionado concluyó que Aziraphale tenía un alfa que lo cuidase. Sin embargo, no quería quedar mal con el omega, por lo cual aceptó entrar. Mientras Aziraphale subía las escaleras y abría la puerta de su hogar, Anthony vio un libro tirado en el suelo, lo levantó y sacudió el poco polvo que se pegó a él en el piso.

—“El Gourmet solitario” Comida japonesa ¿eh?—Leyó Crowley la portada de aquel libro mientras pasaba a casa de Aziraphale.

—¡Oh! Si… Gracias por recogerlo.—Aziraphale paró en el pasillo principal de la casa. Se volteó para tomar el libro rozando sus manos con las de Crowley.—Por favor, tome asiento.—El omega pidió amablemente señalando el comedor. Aziraphale distraído fue a la cocina, mientras Crowley sonrojado de emoción, tocaba su muñeca donde el omega rozó con sus suaves dedos. 

La casa de Aziraphale era grande, la cocina y comedor eran una misma sala. Había una barra para desayunos y _ comida ligera _en la cocina, pero a unos metros estaba un amplio comedor de vidrio con sillas negras. Únicamente había un mantel para comer, lo cual fue raro para Crowley. El alfa hizo caso a Aziraphale y con cuidado, tratando de lucir con modales, se sentó. 

—¿Gustas agua? ¿Mineral o jugo? También tengo vino ¿o prefieres una cerveza?—Aziraphale ofrecía asomando su cabeza desde el refrigerador de la cocina. 

—Una cerveza está bien. Gracias.

Crowley esperaba nervioso, sus palmas sudaban, _ y definitivamente no lo atribuía al calor. _ Creía que en cualquier momento saldría un alfa lleno de feromonas a marcar “territorio”, mas no sucedió, lo único que lo distrajo de aquellos pensamientos fue Aziraphale saliendo de la cocina con la cerveza y un portavasos en mano, Crowley sin darse cuenta sonreía ampliamente, el omega le entregó la bebida al instante que se sentó.

Anthony sin guardar un segundo más, la abrió y tomó un largo trago—Ahhh—suspiró—necesitaba eso.

El omega rió divertido, una sutil risa que tiñeron sus mejillas de rosa.

—Veo que te gusta leer—Crowley señaló el libro de Aziraphale que éste dejó en la mesa.—También la cocina ¿no?

—Si, en realidad trabajo, bueno, trabajaba en una librería.—Corrigió apenado.—Puse un local pero no funcionó. Ahora solo me dedico a coleccionarlos, siempre los disfruto como la primera vez.—Dijo exhalando feliz de tan solo recordar sus amados libros. 

Al principio cuando Aziraphale se mudó a su hogar entre ambos pueblos, estaba ansioso por conocer gente, mas lo primero que tuvo fue decepción. Aquel amable omega era un letraherido, ¡un amante de la literatura! Y había llegado con el sueño de poner una librería, que sí puso por unos meses, sin embargo se dio cuenta que la gente entraba y salía de la tienda con las manos vacías, sin comprar nada. Pensó que no estaban acostumbrados a leer y por ello no gastaban su dinero _ “en algo inservible” _(y más porque los libros de Aziraphale eran viejos, únicamente para conocedores). Aún así, sin darse por vencido por fomentar esa afición por las letras en los jóvenes y ancianos. decidió cambiarla a una biblioteca pública, podían tomar cuantos libros quisieran… Pero pronto se dio cuenta que simplemente no estaban interesados por saber. 

Crowley seguía en su mundo, contento imaginando a ese lindo omega levantarse temprano en la mañanas, acomodar y limpiar filas, estantes y cajones llenos de anticuados y polvorientos libros.—Me hubiera gustado visitarla cuando estuvo en pie.—Comentó el alfa.—¿Y cocinar? 

—Ese es más un pasatiempo para mi, pero lo disfruto igual. Aunque en éste olvidado condado no encuentro ni los material suficientes o correctos, o nada.—Explicó afligido.—La gastronomía asiática es fascinante, algo llamado sushi me tiene dando vueltas por meses. 

—No es la gran cosa—dijo Crowley. 

—¿Ya lo has probado?—el ánimo volvió en sí para el omega–¿A qué sabe? ¿Donde?—Aziraphale era muy fácil de impresionar y su punto débil, que también era su fuerte, era ser curioso. 

—En las costas del sur, viajé con un japonés y su esposa por un tiempo, me enseñaron su cultura y en especial sus comidas. El sake es el alcohol más fuerte que he probado. No podría describir a qué sabe el sushi, pero hay muchos estilos, utilizan un arroz especial, suave contra el paladar, y fina alga seca. Una mezcla explosiva.

—Suena a que si es la gran cosa. En ningún pueblo venden algas, así que ni el intento e hecho de hacerlo. 

—Puedo conseguirte algas secas y arroz.—Ofrecía sin considerar Crowley.

—¿Enserio?—preguntó ilusionado Aziraphale. 

Crowley nuevamente tomó un trago de cerveza.—Si. Lo que necesites, tu y tu alfa y niños.—Mencionó Anthony girando su rostro para no ver confirmado su temor. Pero por ello tampoco vio el rostro de Aziraphale caer tristemente, sus ojos fueron reflejo de nostalgia y anhelo.

—No, no tengo niños. No tengo un alfa Crowley, soy solo yo—respondió con voz apagada. 

Anthony no se percató de la voz desganada de Aziraphale, él por su cuenta estaba feliz sabiendo que Aziraphale era soltero. Qué tal vez y podría cortejarlo y tener una oportunidad. 

—En ese caso, dame el gusto de complacerte. ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Qué necesitas?

Aziraphale no sabía porque la actitud tan persiste del alfa, pero tenía la vaga idea de que era por ser un vendedor (_ aunque a su parecer esa era su verdadera actitu _d). Persistente, convincente y coqueto. 

—Flores. Amo la jardinería, me gustarían nuevas plantas. Algo ¿raro, quizás?—Explicaba el omega nervioso, sentía que se aprovechaba de Crowley. Nunca había conocido a un vendedor,_ ni nadie más, _ tan amable.

—Oh—Crowley sonrió ladino.—A mi también me fascinan, mis favoritas son las de sombra, y justo traigo conmigo un ejemplar hermoso. Es una linda flor de cinco pétalos, blancos con líneas rojas, parecen bastones de caramelo, de ahí su nombre “Candy Cane”. Es tan pequeña y linda que combina perfecta para ti.

El omega no entendió lo dicho por Crowley, no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo puesto que el alfa nuevamente habló.

—Y es toda tuya—dijo.—Es de Sudáfrica. Muy fácil de cuidar, agua cada dos semanas y pueden estar en el patio ya que-...—La apresurada explicación de Anthony la cortó Aziraphale.

—Gracias Crowley.

_ ¡Oh!, Anthony se encantaba más con el omega, con su melosa voz pronunciando su nombre. _

—Suena a una adorable flor—retomó la palabra el omega—pero también suena a que es una exótica… No podría pagarla.—Aclaraba sus razones con desilusión.—Sudáfrica es lo más al sur que puedo imaginar.—Dijo con una risa apagada.

Crowley odió esa expresión de tristeza.—No. No es exótica,—mintió—en realidad aunque es muy linda y parezca inusual, es de lo más común en los hogares americanos. Una moneda de plata, eso cuestan. Su distribución sale baratísima.—El alfa no podía parar de mentir. La _ extravagante _flor en realidad valía para él dos monedas de oro y la había ofrecido sin percatarse de ello, su boca hablaba por sí sola, tenía una lucha interna por darle aquella preciada flor. 

—¿En serio?

—Si. No te abrumes con precios, de eso me encargo yo, no todo lo extranjero sale caro.—Esa frase era típica de él, pero inversa. _ “Lo extranjero siempre es costoso”, _ solía decir Crowley. Y en ese momento su bolsillo le pesaba, _ Dios… ¿Enserio regalé una planta que costó 3 meses de trabajo? _, se martirizaba en su mente. 

Aziraphale solo se limitó a reír aliviado. No tenía ni la menor idea de la verdadera naturaleza de la flor, y menos de aquel alfa. 

—¿Algo más?—preguntó Crowley tratando de ignorar la pequeña vocecilla reprochándole su _ malgasto. _

—Bueno, tengo muchos animales, a veces se enferman y otras pocas los vendo y no puedo transportarlos. No tengo un auto, soy de montar grandes corceles.

—¡¿Necesitas un carro?!—Crowley inmediatamente se olvidó de su duelo. Inquirió asustado por tal petición.

—No, no, no. No Anthony, no ocupó un auto. Jaulas, necesito jaulas grandes. Tengo una carreta de transporte pero no puedo meter animales grandes y pequeños juntos, unos no se llevan o los grandes podrían aplastar a los pequeños.

—Oh—suspiró aliviado el alfa.—Eso es mejor, sí, te prometo que en menos de lo que canta un gallo te conseguiré esas jaulas. No sabía que tenías una granja, afuera no hay nada.

—Es porque hace calor, prefieren estar atrás a la sombra de los árboles y cerca del lago.

Aziraphale era dueño de numerosos animales, lindos y afelpados conejos blancos y manchados, patos que iban y venían por el lago a un lado de la casa de Aziraphale, tenía gallinas y pollos, ovejas y vacas, un caballo negro como el carbón a quien nombró _ Flame _ y cerdos herefords, tan enanos y chicos que a la distancia parecían perros. 

—¿Y qué tan grandes serían estas jaulas?—consultó Crowley.

—Hum… No sabría decirte, ven, acompáñame al patio y checa tu mismo. 

Aziraphale no dió momento al alfa para responder, se levantó y a paso rápido cruzó la mesa, Crowley no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo pisándole los talones. Omega y alfa cruzaron el corredor a su derecha, Crowley miraba todas las paredes en busca de fotografías o cuadros, pero solo había algunos tarros decorativos y un buró con patas cortas con encima una máquina de escribir. Aziraphale abrió una puerta corrediza de vidrio, tan grande que parecía una pared. Ambos pasaron y Crowley fue recibido por una refrescante brisa. El calor era más soportable gracias a las sombras de innumerables árboles que eran enormes, cubrían desde la casa de Aziraphale hasta el estanque. El sol ya se estaba ocultando. Pronto la noche caería. 

Anthony silbó de asombro—es un jardín muy lindo. Me gusta el granero.—Dijo el alfa caminado a un lado de Aziraphale apuntando a él. 

—Gracias, aún falta pintarlo.—Comentó Aziraphale.

—¿De casualidad necesitas pintura?—preguntó bromeando Crowley.

Aziraphale rió negando con su cabeza—no, la pintura ya está aquí, solo falta otra mano amiga. 

—¿Otra?—habló en voz baja el alfa, apenas audible para él. _ ¿Será otro omega? ¿Un amigo?... Tal vez un alfa que también lo corteja, ¡Maldición! Un omega tan hermoso debe tener filas de pretendientes. Por ello no tiene uno, debe tener por donde elegir. _Anthony pensaba lo peor pero sus preguntas llenas de amargura se terminaron con el sonido de animales distrayéndolo. 

Algunos conejos y ovejas empezaron a aparecer, salían de largos setos. Las ovejas balaban contentas alrededor de Aziraphale, uno que otro cerdo corría sacudiendo lodo por todas partes y agua. Crowley únicamente era espectador de tan adorable escena. Observaba al omega agacharse y acariciar los animales, cargando un conejito blanco se acercó al alfa. 

—Mira, jaulas para estos pequeños.—Dijo Aziraphale mostrándo a la criatura—toma, mide con tus manos, ¡Y también pésalo!

El alfa sostuvo con delicadeza al conejo, Crowley no era de conejos, de ningún animal en realidad. Se sentía raro en sus manos, mucho pelo suave y cuerpo blando. 

—Mmmm creo que de altura serían 30 o 35 centímetros, y 40 de largo, dado que es mejor que viajen en camadas de 3 a 4—explicó Crowley intentando recordar su escaso conocimiento en animales de granja.

—Sabes de esto.

—Lo básico, soy un vendedor, tengo que saber un poco de todo—contestó Anthony devolviendo el conejo al pasto.

—Eso debe ser…—Aziraphale no podía dejar de sentir que abusaba de la disponibilidad de Crowley.—Oye, realmente lo siento si te estoy abrumando con tantos pedidos, es que en los pueblos no puedo encontrar nada y-...—La boca del omega se secaba ansioso, ansias de no saber qué decir y pena.

—Para nada Aziraphale—el alfa enseguida lo paró—me alegra que seas abierto conmigo en tus _ necesidades _, no solo porque quiero creer que confías en mí. También recuerda que soy vendedor, entre más pidas ¡Mejor!

Aziraphale sonrió sientiendose mejor, _ Crowley tenía razón _ , pensaba, _ debe ser verdad _ , creía, _ no hay porque sentir pena _, sentenciaba. 

—Gracias—dijo Aziraphale.

Ambos no hablaron más, estuvieron por unos minutos en un silencio cómodo. Aziraphale le mostraba el patio y animales a Crowley, solo con la vista se comunicaban. Anthony medía con el largo de su brazo a los cerdos y gallinas (a falta de cinta métrica improvisó). Lo que parecía el final del trayecto fue con el omega recorriendo el camino de setos donde el campo comenzaba lleno de flores y con algunas grandes macetas pintadas a mano_ , _en ellos había cactus con brotes hermosos. Los dos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa de Aziraphale, el cielo había oscurecido rápidamente, las estrellas empezaban a notarse. 

Inesperadamente el timbre del hogar del omega sonó. 

—¿Quién podrá ser?—preguntó Aziraphale mirando a Crowley y adelantando el paso. Anthony se encogió de hombros e igual avanzó rápido. 

El timbre volvió a tocar insistente. 

—¡Un momento por favor!—gritó el omega. 

Crowley se percató de un olor a alfa, pero no sólo su aroma para identificar su _ género, _ también *la fragancia que desprendía para que sus _ conocidos _ lo reconozcan*. Era un aroma ligero a lavanda y menta con una sutil parte cítrica a naranja y flores. Era un olor que empalagaba y calaba en su nariz recordándole la esencia de rosas blancas. Una mezcla inusual, pero así debe ser la personalidad tan drástica del alfa, pensaba Anthony.

Aziraphale estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de vidrio pero una voz lo detuvo.

—Olvídalo Azi, ya estoy aquí—el alfa inoportuno había aparecido por un lado de la casa llegando así al patio trasero. 

Anthony meditó ponerse al ataque contra un desconocido, pero no era su hogar, y el alfa había llamado al omega tan amistosamente, eso le dijo todo. Eran conocidos. 

—Gabriel… No esperaba verte hasta mañana—dijo el omega avanzando con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

—Sorpresa.—Respondió riendo Gabriel, ignoraba totalmente el hecho de que hubiera otro alfa, únicamente había visto a Crowley de reojo, dejó de emitir su aroma en desconfianza.—Pensaba adelantar el trabajo ahora que el sol no está y el calor se fue. Bajar lo pesado.

—Oh, si, ese es un buen plan. Por favor quédate a cenar, y lo siento—Aziraphale se apartó un poco para estar a la vista de ambos alfas.—Gabriel, él es Anthony J. Crowley, un vendedor nuevo en el condado. Él puede conseguir las jaulas—comentó alegre.

—Un gusto Gabriel—saludó Crowley dando unos pocos pasos para quedar frente a frente con el contrario, Crowley dio su mano esperando que la estrechara pero Gabriel no lo hizo. Ninguno de los dos sintió empatía por el otro, pero los dos se dieron sonrisas forzadas. Anthony notó que el aroma de Gabriel poco a poco desapareció. Lo observó mejor, su ropa pulcra y limpia color gris claro. Pero lo que más resaltaba de aquel alfa eran sus ojos, el iris era de color violeta con matices de malva. 

Gabriel se acercó con total familiaridad a Crowley, tanto que sentía el calor de su aliento. 

—Quiero creer que ya te ibas. Ya te vas.—Le dijo susurrando. 

Crowley chasqueó su lengua. Evadió a Gabriel caminando para ir con Aziraphale.

—Ya es tarde.—Confirmó mirando al cielo.—Es hora de que me vaya, vendré en unos dos o cuatro días con tus pedidos, lamentablemente no vendrán todos juntos así que ¿estaría bien que venga algunos días más?—preguntó Crowley al omega, pero su mirada estaba puesta en Gabriel. 

Aziraphale asintió.—Si, no hay ningún problema. Me alegra haberte conocido Crowley. Déjame acompañarte a la salida. 

—No, deja que yo lo haga, tengo cosas que sacar del auto y mientras tanto pues ir cocinando. Yo me encargo—Gabriel se había ofrecido a escoltar a Crowley. 

A Aziraphale le pareció buena idea, algo para ahorrar tiempo, si bien también sintió que podría ser descortés no quería seguirle la contraria a Gabriel, sería aún más grosero para su amigo que a tan altas horas de la noche vino a ayudarle. El omega sólo se disculpó con la mirada, un gesto de disculpa hacia Crowley quien le sonrió tranquilo.

—Un gusto Crowley, adiós.—Aziraphale por fin abrió la puerta pasando dentro, creyó que ambos alfas seguían detrás de él, pero al primer paso que dio Crowley, Gabriel lo detuvo del hombro, negó con la cabeza e hizo un ademán de rodear la casa. 

—¿Para qué volver a entrar? Si ya vas de salida—expresó Gabriel. 

El vendedor no replicó, se giró y dio vuelta a la morada con Gabriel vigilándolo detrás.

—Así que… Este es tu auto, un Bentley. Lindo.—Comentó Gabriel, éste cuando llegó se extrañó por el peculiar auto, obviamente no era de Aziraphale ni nadie conocido.—Ahora adiós.—Se despidió sin más. 

Crowley suspiró enojado—espera un momento, Gabriel.—Remarcó el nombre.—Tengo algo que compró Aziraphale, entrégalo por mi—caminando hasta su auto negro abrió la puerta trasera y sacó una maceta con la flor prometida al omega.

Gabriel torció la boca sin saber qué decir. Avanzó tratando de tomar la maceta pero Crowley quito la mano, en cambio alzó su otra mano que estaba desocupada y sostuvo la de Gabriel, sintió la palma áspera de tanto trabajar. 

—¿Qué mierda?—inquirió Gabriel soltándose de Crowley. 

Crowley tosió fingiendo haberse equivocado.—Bueno, ya que Aziraphale no está aquí para pagar supongo que lo harás tú—dijo ignorando el disgusto del otro alfa. 

El rostro de Gabriel se contrajo.—¿Cuanto?

—10 fríos—dijo Crowley, siendo fríos un sinónimo campirano para referirse a las monedas de plata. El alfa sonrió engreído por saber qué Gabriel no podría decir no, y también porque ganó más dinero.

Gabriel mostró indiferencia sacando de su bolsillo su cartera, tomó un billete y se lo entregó a Anthony dejándolo en el capó del auto. 

—Quédate con el cambio.—Gabriel le arrebató la maceta y sin esperar nada caminó al pórtico de la casa, se paró en las escaleras y observó quieto hasta que Crowley tomó el dinero y se fue quemando llanta del patio. El ruido fue tan fuerte y chirriante que Aziraphale salió asustado, había prendido la luz del pórtico.

—¡¿Qué pasó?!—cuestionó preocupado.

—Ese vendedor…. No vuelvas a dejar entrar a un extraño a casa Aziraphale, ¡Y menos estando tú solo!—le reprendió Gabriel refunfuñando y entregando la maceta al omega pasando dentro de la residencia. 

Aziraphale solo asintió confundido._ No le pague a Crowley por la flor, ¿Gabriel pagó? _ Se decía el omega alzando la maceta para verla a la altura de sus ojos. Dejando de lado la pequeña angustia qué pasó sonrió al ver la flor, era tan curiosa y tierna. Un rojo cereza que brillaba, se preguntaba ¿cómo se verá a la luz del día? 

El omega vio a la distancia, no sabía que esperaba ver, pero le traía calma.

  
  



	2. Capítulo dos

Conduciendo en medio de  _ la nada _ , y en un camino de tierra con baches por doquier, Crowley manejaba lo más rápido posible. No tenía prisa por llegar pero que mejor que pasar el resto de la noche en la comodidad de su posada. Aprovechó el silencio para recordar a Aziraphale, y pensar cómo conseguiría todas las cosas que aquel amable omega quería. Anthony no hacía pedidos  _ especiales _ (a menos que se trataran de pedidos con sumo valor), él ni nadie más del  _ “Clan”  _ trabajaba sobre encargos. 

Anthony pertenecía a una organización, a un grupo criminal con la fachada de vendedores extranjeros, ellos importaban al estado donde estuvieran cualquier cosa que tuviera un provecho de vuelta, no importaba que fuera una imitación ni que fuese ilegal. 

—Es imposible que pida únicamente ¡Algo de todo!, no puedo pedir sólo una caja de arroz o solo ¡Un maldito salmón!—El alfa Crowley pasaba un calvario imaginado cómo lograría convencer a su jefe de que sería buena idea vender mariscos y jaulas.—Me olvidé por completo de Belcebú.

El alfa se aferraba al volante repartiendo maldiciones al viento, sentía las llantas brincar con el peligro de barrerse, pero poco le importaba, si Crowley estaba seguro de algo era que su auto nunca lo defraudaba.

Poco menos de media hora de camino Crowley llegó al pueblo de Llar baix yendo directo a su posada, una casa de un solo piso pero con 5 cuartos y suficiente espacio para sus  _ socios _ , con un patio cercado de alambre para su auto _ .  _ La vivienda (sin importar que fuera grande) pasaba desapercibida por su descuidada fachada, techo negro y sucio del cual chorreaba humedad a las paredes de fuera manchando la pintura barata convirtiéndola en una mezcla asquerosa de colores. 

Bajando del auto, Anthony observó las luces de la casa encendidas, era medianoche pero él sabía que para su  _ gente  _ el manto de la noche no anunciaba una siesta, ¡Proclamaba engaños y alcohol! Sería una argucia decir que el alcohol no era lo principal. 

—¡Toc toc!—gritó Crowley patentado la puerta de la casa, algunas astillas se salieron. Antes de que la puerta se abriera Crowley anticipó que Hastur, un omega, era quien se acercaba. Su aroma ácido era inconfundible, a kiwi y hierba verde. 

—¿Quién es?—preguntó Hastur con voz desinteresada.

—Crowley, rana babosa. ¿Quién más podría ser?—respondió el alfa impaciente pateando de nuevo la puerta. 

—Mentira, no huele a mierda. Crowley huele a mierda, no puedes ser tu—contestó el omega riendo detrás de la puerta.—Sabes que no puedes llegar sin anunciarte, no escondas tu aroma. 

Anthony renegó un momento pateando más la puerta, al alfa no le gustaba tener que liberar su  _ fragancia,  _ le incomodaba que todos supieran de su aroma menos él. Eso era lo malo de alfas y omegas, todos sabían tu sello característico menos uno mismo. Crowley no tuvo más opción que hacer lo pedido, Hastur al instante abrió la puerta sonriendo engreído.

—No te costaba nada, sucio rastrero.—Con la habitual  _ no  _ amabilidad de Hastur, Crowley fue recibido. El omega dio media vuelta yéndose tambaleando, traía consigo una botella de cerveza, por un largo pasillo, gritó—¡Ha! Por cierto, Madama Belcebú quiere verte. 

—Maldita sea… —Murmuró Crowley girando su cabeza al techo. 

El alfa no sabía porqué era necesaria su presencia, y no quería saberlo, Belcebú era el otro alfa del grupo, el jefe. Una mujer alfa que no podías estar en la misma habitación sin que te juzgará cada segundo o hiciera una pregunta, siempre asertiva para la mala suerte de algunos. 

Crowley recorrió la sala de estar, la radio prendida daba menos penumbra a la casa y su silencio sepulcral. La primera habitación era de Belcebú, la más grande y con una puerta extra a su derecha como salida de emergencia. No estaba cerrado, la puerta entre aparejada dejaba ver una línea oscura alargando sombras. Crowley lo interpretó como señal de poder entrar. 

La puerta rechinó.—Cerezas y vino.—Pronunció Belcebú saboreando las palabras, la alfa se encontraba sentada en una silla de mala calidad, la vista fija en algún lugar del pueblo entre callejones y estrellas. El portillo adicional estaba abierto dejando al resplandor de la luna como único medio iluminando la habitación.

—Buenas noches Madama, Hastur me informó que mi presencia es solicitada.—Se anunció Crowley pasando, se quedó quieto debajo de la puerta y su cabeza cabizbaja.

—Cerezas y vino. Realmente tienes un olor único Crowley, me gusta.—Dijo Belcebú volteando su vista al contrario.—Es una lastima que no te complazcan las mujeres, ni siquiera las mujeres omegas.—Su voz derramaba burla. Belcebú gustaba de tener amantes alfas, uno que otro beta u omega también, pero sus preferidos eran alfas. 

Crowley sonrió riendo forzado. 

—Entra, párate cerca mío. Y dime dónde estuviste. Es apenas la primera semana que estamos aquí, te pedí que recorrieras el pueblo, no pudiste haber tardado medio día. 

El alfa Anthony caminó lento, su boca salivaba con la inquietud de no saber qué decir, ¿La verdad? ¿Una mentira? ¿Es una mentira evadir la verdad?

—Hice una venta—declaró una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para recargarse en el marco de la  _ segunda  _ puerta.—Vi una linda casa, parecía opulenta, está alejada de ambos pueblos. Paré a echar un vistazo y pensé “Si no hay nadie, puedo robar” “Si hay alguien, puedo vender”.

Belcebú escuchaba con la vista adelante, no habló, se acomodó mejor en la silla buscando en su saco una cajetilla de cigarros, con calma retiró uno, Crowley revisando su propio bolsillo sacó un encendedor (no fumaba, mas nunca sabía cuando lo necesitaría). El alfa se agachó para prender el cigarro, mas la mano de Belcebú fue más rápida tomándolo de la muñeca, Crowley se sorprendió hincándose contra el dolor soltó el encendedor. Belcebú acercó la mano de Crowley a su nariz olfateando curiosa.

—Lavanda… Naranja y menta—decía en voz baja la alfa. Dirigiendo su vista a Anthony dejó de tomar su mano, éste se levantó de inmediato. Las mujeres, cualquiera que fuese su  _ género  _ tenían un mejor olfato, uno muy agudo.—¿Conocías a esta persona? ¿O porque mierda tienes su fragancia?

—Es una larga historia.—Dijo Crowley tratando de excusarse.

—Hazla corta—demandó la Madama.

Tomando una larga exhalación Crowley habló.—La persona a quien le vendí, el dueño de la casa, cuando yo estaba por irme él recibió visitas, un conocido ya que su aroma estaba libre. Lo salude por cortesía, él había dejado de  _ emitir  _ su aroma pero seguía pegado a su alrededor. Así que quedó en mí.—Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Belcebú miró a sus pies, luego a sus piernas notando que el encendedor cayó ahí, lo tomó y encendió el cigarro que aún traía entre sus dedos. La alfa dio una calada, el humo saliendo en finos hilos grises. 

—El dueño es un omega—dijo Belcebú dando otra bocanada al cigarro—a quien saludaste fue un alfa—el humo salió de sus labios.—Nunca eres cordial, éste omega te agradó y no querías quedar mal con  _ ese _ conocido suyo.—Otra calada. 

La alfa Belcebú estaba en lo correcto, pero Crowley no lo expresó. 

—Tengo un trabajo para tí. Mañana iremos a la iglesia. Prepara un traje, busca una de las tantas biblias, tirala y barre con ella el suelo. Que parezca antigua, estoy segura que la comprarán. La catedral está bañada en oro, son unos estúpidos aficionados. Por respeto a los muertos no robaremos—mencionó con severa voz y una media sonrisa Belcebú. —Solo pecamos con calumnia.—La alfa se levantó, aventó la vieja silla haciendo que se quebrara, y a la vez que cerraba la segunda puerta dejando a oscuras el cuarto. Ningún alfa podía ver nada, únicamente el punto naranja del cigarrillo flotando entre los dedos de la Madama. 

—Cierra al salir. Anthony J. Crowley. 

Crowley avanzó a paso rápido a la salida, ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear. Cruzó el marco de la puerta y cerró. Suspiró aliviado recargándose en la pared, no perdió el tiempo e hizo lo ordenado por su jefe. Terminado de  _ preparar _ la biblia, se retiró a su habitación. La última de la casa. No se molestó en cambiar su ropa, únicamente se retiró los zapatos acostándose desparramado sobre las frías colchas de la cama. 

  
  


El cuarto de Crowley tenía una ventana la cual no contaba con cortinas, los primeros rayos del sol caían sobre él sin aviso. Anthony era el primero en madrugar, llevaba una semana así. Lo odiaba, sin embargo, odiaba más comprar cortinas (comprar en absoluto). El alfa hizo su rutina, fue hasta otra habitación para poder ducharse y cambiarse, mientras caminaba entre pasillos escuchó a Hastur gruñir despertando junto con su pareja Ligur. 

Crowley salió del baño vistiendo un simple saco rojo con camisa negra y pantalón negro. A su parecer no era algo “De iglesia”, pero tampoco algo bohemio. 

—Buen día—saludó Anthony entrando a la cocina, en ella se encontraba Hastur sentado en la mesa aún somnoliento,  _ con resaca,  _ y a su lado Ligur, quien escribía en una pequeña libreta. 

—Buenos días J.—Respondió Ligur, un omega y el último de la organización. Ligur y Hastur eran amantes, algo formal aún cuando no podían salir públicamente como una pareja. Crowley nunca opinó al respecto, no estaba en él hacerlo. Con Madama Belcebú no lo hacía por miedo ( _ cosa que nunca admitiría _ ), pero al final era igual. No era su vida, no podía opinar. 

—¿Madama ya salió de su cuarto?—preguntó Crowley agarrando una manzana del frutero mordiéndola sin cuidado. 

—No. La misa termina a las 12, se tienen que ir 20 minutos antes para llegar a tiempo. Cuando falte ese intervalo ella va a salir.—Contestó Ligur.—Ten, esto es lo que sé de la biblia. Introdúcela así, Biblia de Tyndale. Usa tu labia para lo demás.

Crowley tomó la nota que Ligur le dio, leyó en ella lo siguiente:

_ -año de edición 1539 _

_ -lugar de origen Europa  _

_ -creador y materiales con que fue hecha (desconocidos). _

_ Que gran ayuda,  _ pensaba agobiado Crowley.—Solo queda esperar.—Anthony miró a su izquierda en busca del reloj de pared percatandose de que no se encontraba. Únicamente estaba la mancha negra y redonda de que hubo alguno una vez. Miraba sin interés los muebles del lugar, encima de la alacena paseaba el camaleón de Ligur. Esa maldita  _ mascota  _ le había sacado los peores sustos a Crowley al encontrarlo en los lugares menos pensados, los recordaba con gracia mientras terminaba de comer su manzana. 

El tiempo corrió deprisa, Madama se reveló con el eco de zapatos de charol apareciendo en medio del lugar.

—Es hora.—Fue lo único que dijo para después retirarse.

Crowley se levantó de inmediato corriendo a su habitación por la Biblia, casi resbalando por todo el suelo, salió al patio, ahí lo esperaba la alfa Belcebú recargada en el Bentley. Anthony abrió el auto, entró y quitó el seguro del copiloto. Prendiendo el motor partieron en silencio, Belcebú mantenía su ventana abierta dejando al cálido viento entrar. Cada cierto momento la Madama indicaba a Crowley como llegar.

—Si hubieras recorrido el pueblo como te ordene no tendria porque darte indicaciones como si fueras un jodido turista.—Belcebú reprendió disgustada 

Las palmas de Anthony sudaban, no quería irritarse, contenía miles de respuestas sarcásticas mordiéndose la lengua. En cambio sólo se disculpó. 

—Deja el auto aquí, un local más y llegamos. Iremos a pie.—Ordenó Belcebú.

Crowley no estaba seguro de dejar su auto en medio la calle a vista de todos, pero nuevamente tuvo que callar. Se estacionó y con la Biblia en mano bajó siguiendo a Belcebú. La Madama observaba con curiosidad los puestos y gente pasar, ella transitó la villa de noche, caminó por húmedos callejones marcando cuales eran ideales para  _ intercambios _ y recibir mercancías. De día era diferente, lleno de suaves colores y risas, olores de comida y la llegada de fábricas saturando el azul cielo con negras nubes.

Ambos alfas llegaron frente la gran iglesia, una estructura un tanto tosca por desmedidas torres y decoraciones blancas. Tenía una amplia escalinata para llegar a ella. Las calles del pueblo eran de tierra plana, pero los alrededores de la iglesia eran de pasto, con árboles de roble y nogal con sus hojas amarillas a punto caer. Había gente despidiéndose en la entrada del lugar, todos ellos conocidos por la mezcla de aromas sueltos. 

—Espera aquí, voy a entrar a buscar quien está a cargo.—Dijo Belcebú.

—¿Como un cura o el Papa?—preguntó Crowley sentándose en uno de los escalones de la escalinata.— Seguro es un viejo senil apunto de quedarse ciego.

—Sí Anthony—dijo la alfa volteando los ojos.—Solo no te vayas de aquí, no te muevas. Porque cuando encuentre quién es, únicamente me pararé ahí—Belcebú apuntó a la entrada de la iglesia.—Y tú vendrás a vender. 

Crowley asintió mirando a su jefe partir perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente. 

Belcebú caminaba despreocupada, olía betas y omegas, algunos jóvenes alfas,  _ Traídos a la fuerza por sus madres, _ suponía la alfa. Dentro de la iglesia, en los reclinatorios resaltaba poca gente hincada aún en oratoria. Exactamente 6 personas dispersas entre bancas frente al altar. En él, los adornos cristianos y figuras sufriendo la mareaban. Dejando de lado su incomodidad pasó el altar, cruzó una puerta a la derecha encontrando el patio, colocados en pilas había costales de trigo, tablas de madera y una caja de herramientas tirada.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?—preguntó un hombre a espaldas de Belcebú.

La alfa Belcebú no lo escuchó venir, se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al hombre. Un alfa con su fragancia al aire libre. 

—Busco a quien sea que esté a cargo de aquí—respondió Belcebú admirando al alfa, de anchos hombros y cabello castaño. Su ropa pegada a la piel por el sudor de la tarde, parecía que estaba trabajando de obrero.

—¿A cargo del patio? ¿De la iglesia?—cuestionó con una sonrisa ladina el alfa.

—La iglesia. Quién mueve los hilos, por así decirlo.

—¿Quién lo busca? ¿Qué necesitas?—inquirió el hombre mirando de arriba a abajo a Belcebú.

—Negocios.–Respondió apática.

—Debes ser nueva en el pueblo. El Padre Damián acaba de salir por material—explicó el hombre indicando con un movimiento de cabeza el desorden de tablas y lámina.—Le voy a hacer un pequeño almacén.

—Mi nombre es Belcebú—se presentó la alfa con confianza y seria ignorando la afirmación del hombre sobre ser nueva en el pueblo.

El hombre se acercó a ella levantando la mano—mucho gusto Belcebú, mi nombre es Gabriel.

Belcebú tomó gustosa la mano de Gabriel, estando más cerca pudo inhalar su perfume. La alfa notó lavanda, menta y un agrio picor a naranja en el aroma de Gabriel,  _ Un aroma conocido. _ Recordó Belcebú el olor de la mano de Crowley.

—¿Tardará mucho el Padre Damián?

—No lo creo… Hace una hora que salió, él no dio la misa hoy.—Respondió Gabriel curioso por la alfa, no le daba mucha confianza, por lo cual sus respuestas eran ambiguas.

—En ese caso, lo esperaré.

Gabriel le sonrió, sin saber que decir se retiró a seguir trabajando, no podía ahuyentar a la alfa sin parecer grosero. Belcebú se recargó en un árbol cercano, bajo la sombra miraba a Gabriel trabajar de rodillas midiendo pedazos de madera y de más, realmente no le importaba que hacía el alfa, estaba entretenida admirando la forma en que las piernas de Gabriel se doblaban resaltando su trasero. Le interesaba las caderas donde la camisa de Gabriel se levantaba y dejaba ver parte de su rabadilla. 

La alfa poco a poco sentía ansiedad entre sus dedos, la lengua inquieta y boca seca. Necesitaba fumar. Y así lo hizo, sin aguantar más sacó su cajetilla y prendió un cigarro (el encendedor de Crowley fue de mucha ayuda). Al momento de dar una calada dijo—Dios, ese culo si es santo.—Era tanto el silencio que Gabriel vagamente escuchó.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Le rezaba un Avemaría a un  _ gran gran,  _ pero  _ gran  _ ángel. 

Gabriel confuso levantó una ceja con una expresión de no saber a qué se refería, algo que destacaba a Gabriel es que era bastante expresivo con su rostro. No se avergonzaba de fruncir el ceño y rodar los ojos, o también hacer muecas de asco y desagrado. 

—¡Ey!—le llamó Gabriel a Belcebú.—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Esta es la casa de Dios. No está permitido fumar—habló levantándose, con una mueca de disgusto señaló el cigarrillo. 

La alfa resopló por el “regaño”, pero sonrió pensando:

_ Me gusta este alfa. Lo quiero… También necesito saber más de él, puede ser de ayuda si conoce la iglesia. Si conoce a la gente.  _

Belcebú apagó el cigarro aplastandolo contra el tronco del árbol, Gabriel solo le dio una mirada desaprobatoria mientras ella sin pudor le daba guiños coquetos y una sonrisa de labios húmedos. El alfa Gabriel se sonrojó, le parecían lascivos los gestos de la mujer, sin embargo, no creyó que fueran mal intencionados. Ambos eran alfas, no podía haber  _ algo más  _ entre ellos. 

—¿Eres un carpintero?—preguntó Belcebú caminando unos metros deteniéndose delante del alfa. 

Gabriel se volvió a arrodillar, sin voltear a ver respondió—no tienes que sentirte obligada a conversar. 

Belcebú miraba desde arriba proyectado su sombra a Gabriel. La alfa notó que Gabriel movía su nariz, un movimiento involuntario tratando de reconocer un olor inexistente. Belcebú creyó que era por su aroma  _ oculto. _

—Entonces trabajas para el Padre Damián.—Dijo Belcebú, más que preguntar afirmó. 

Gabriel lo miró de reojo pero no contestó.

—Me gustaria conocerte.—Dijo Belcebú. 

—Yo no.

—Una pregunta por otra.—Sugirió Belcebú, tenía específicas dudas sobre el alfa cristiano  _ (por conclusión propia). _

Mirando de reojo a Belcebú, Gabriel dijo.—Puedes esperar dentro de la iglesia. 

—No gracias, el aire aquí es fresco.

Gabriel nuevamente no dijo nada más, pero Belcebú era recia a conseguir lo que  _ deseaba,  _ quería respuestas. Posiblemente si jugaba bien sus cartas lo haría.

—Tienes razón, no soy de aquí, soy del Medio Oriente—habló Belcebú dando un poco de sinceridad. Suponía que Gabriel era de  _ esa  _ gente donde ganabas su confianza al saber todo del otro. 

—¿Qué parte?—preguntó aún sin mirar a la mujer. 

Belcebú sonrió—ah, ¿ya vas a hablar?

El alfa Gabriel rió sin diversión.—Vienes de muy lejos, eso es raro.

—No es raro.—Dijo Belcebú, Gabriel volteó a verla, había sentido la mirada tan  _ pesada  _ de Belcebú en él.—Es inusual, no raro.

—Lo que sea—dijo avergonzado.

Gabriel había sido educado estrictamente, pero la regla de oro en su familia era: “Un alfa no se equivoca.” Eso no era digno de un alfa, según él… Y sus despotos padres. 

La alfa Belcebú lo notó, notó aquel sonrojo involuntario y ojos caídos de cachorro regañado. No lo había mencionado con malicia,  _ algo insólito por su parte,  _ pero así era.

—Gabriel—dejó que el nombre se pegara a su boca.—¿Trabajas aquí?—inquirió, no solo tratando de hacer que Gabriel realmente respondiese sincero, también trató de hacerle olvidar su pena. 

—No…—resopló.—Es un favor para el Padre Damián, no me pesa trabajar restaurando la casa de Dios.

—Es una hermosa iglesia. Grande y limpia. No tuve tiempo de verla más detalladamente, y mucho menos venir en la mañana, por trabajo, mas no hay duda de que la vibra está llena de amor. Paz. —Belcebú decía halago tras halago, sabía lo que la gente quería escuchar. Incluso lo hizo con el propósito de hacer sonreír a Gabriel, esa sonrisa ladina, blanca y pura que le había dado cuando la saludó. Y lo logró. 

El alfa se levantó. 

—Estaría encantado de llevarte a recorrerla, siempre es grato tener un nuevo siervo de Dios interesado en él y su palabra.—Habló con entusiasmo.

Belcebú dio una sonrisa, apenas alzando las comisuras de sus labios. Su plan funcionaba. 

—Si, no conozco mucho pero ahí está el interés. Sabes, no solo necesito recorrer la iglesia, también el pueblo. ¿Sabes de alguien que repare?—Belcebú dejaba sus ideas a medias, palabras que engloban muchas cosas, solo así no parecía directo su interés por el alfa Gabriel. Y su cero interés por la religión, definitivamente lo último que quería era sentarse en una fría banca y leer como por disfrutar la vida se iría al  _ lago de fuego.  _

Sería un reto para ella poder someter a Gabriel. En cuerpo y mente. 

Gabriel se secó el sudor de la frente.—¿Reparar?... Bueno, estas de suerte mujer. Yo soy carpintero, obrero. Constructor y trabajó la pintura, lo que necesite el pueblo—rió con una sola carcajada, fue tosca y seca pero para Belcebú fue lo más tierno.

—¿Lo que necesite?—inquirió sugestiva.

—Casi todo.—Respondió el alfa, la pregunta le hizo imaginar segundas intenciones por parte de aquella inusual mujer. Sacudió su cabeza tratado de alejar esos pensamientos,  _ Claramente no era eso. Deja de pecar creyendo obscenidades. _ Gabriel reprendía sus pensamientos. 

Belcebú se encogió de hombros y dijo—verás que después haces mucho más. 

Gabriel no entendió lo dicho, pero la actitud tan segura de la mujer lo desconcertaba, en un buen sentido… Le agradó. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Capítulo tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Spoiler necesario!  
En este capitulo aparecerán los cuatro jinetes, en la serie Muerte es interpretado por Brian Cox (actor al que le tengo un enorme amor y respeto) por lo tanto en este fanfic se respetara que su apariencia sea la misma pero en su mejor año, creo yo, 1946.

La conversación parecía ir a su fin, al menos por parte de Belcebú, en cambio Gabriel, él tenía mil preguntas por hacer; tantas que no sabía cual decir. 

—Y dime ¿qué te trae desde tan lejos a este humilde país, y más específico este pueblo?—preguntó Gabriel mirando al pasto con su construcción a medio hacer (apenas medidas y cortes de tablas), pero era un proceso.

Belcebú pensó detenidamente una respuesta que no involucre más preguntas, rápidamente “trabajo” vino a su mente, pero puede que Gabriel le preguntara qué trabajo es, la alfa Belcebú no sabía si aquel hombre era un hombre curioso, y aunque le encantaría saber sí sí lo era, no era el momento ahora. 

—Problemas familiares—mintió, sabía que Gabriel no insistiría más, se notaba todo un caballero que conocía cuando acababa una interrogante.

Y, así fue, el alfa Gabriel tuvo suficiente con aquella respuesta. No rebuscó entre _ ¿Cómo es posible que tenga familia desde tan lejos? _

Pisadas aplastando hojas secas se hicieron escuchar, el crujido característico del otoño.

—¡Oh! Gabriel, querido muchacho, ya traje todo el material restante.—Habló alegre Damián, un viejo y risueño beta, era el padre (y pionero) de la iglesia, años tenía en sus manos el cuidado de ella. Vestido con una simple estola negra daba un aire de confianza y tranquilidad, extrañamente, para Belcebú, Damián estaba descalzo, entre sus pies pedazos de hojas amarillas se arraigaron y cargaba sobre sus hombros un par de zapatos de charol negros (suponía aquellos que debía de utilizar). 

—Muy bien padre, enseguida voy a bajar todo, lo tendré que guardar para volver otro día, la misa hace tiempo que acabó y Aziraphale debe estar esperándome.—Comentó Gabriel caminando a paso rápido con el beta.

—Nah, ese suave omega siempre anda por las nubes, dejalo unos minutos más solo, no eres su sombra hijo mío. Además, ahora mismo lo encontré en las escaleras del frente, estaba riendo a carcajadas con un alfa pelirrojo. Lo salude.—Mencionó el padre con una sonrisa, palmeó el hombro a Gabriel y dijo—no seas grosero y mejor dime ¿quién es esta dama?

El recelo en Gabriel de inmediato se manifestó, la sospecha de que era el mismo alfa que estuvo en la casa de su querido amigo no lo dejaba en paz, sin embargo, primero respondonderia la pregunta del beta.

—Buenas tardes Padre Damián, mis disculpas por no presentarme, mi nombre es Belcebú.—La alfa se adelantó caminando con gracia hacia los dos hombres.

—Veo que Gabriel ya te dijo mi nombre, maravilloso. Espero volver a verte por aquí, Belcebú.—Con una última risa, Damián se retiró tranquilamente por el patio cruzando la puerta por donde Belcebú encontró a Gabriel.

—¿No querías hablar con el padre?—inquirió Gabriel observando a Belcebú quien estaba cruzada de brazos.

—Después, parecía cansado... Ahora estoy concentrada en algo mucho más interesante.—Respondió la alfa, pensaba no solo su principal logro del dia, que tambien era su _ reto _a largo plazo, Gabriel. Así mismo imaginaba que castigo tendría Crowley por no hacer su única tarea ¡Detener al maldito viejo!

—Me tengo que ir, espero yo también volver a verte—dijo Gabriel queriendo no perder más tiempo y encontrar a Aziraphale.

—Te tomaré la palabra, Gabriel, volveré con algún trabajo donde necesite esos brazos.—Belcebú suspiró para sí misma, un poco de pena le tenía al alfa, era muy fácil de abochornar.—Déjame acompañarte al frente, es hora de que me retire yo también.—Se ofreció amable la alfa con un gesto en su rostro. Gabriel normalmente era quien brindaba esa _ caballerosidad, _se sintió bien que alguien por primera vez se lo dijera a él.

Gabriel asintió y ambos recorrieron el patio hasta el cercado de la iglesia para así llegar a las escaleras de la entrada, en ciertos momentos Belcebú miraba analizando el caminar de Gabriel, recto y duro, parecía pensar cada paso que daba. Aunque Gabriel fuera más alto que la dama que lo acompañaba, Belcebú era una persona que con su sola presencia se hacía notar y destacar, el alfa Gabriel se percató desde un principio de esto, y ahora más con las pesadas miradas que Belcebú le daba, pero pretendía indiferencia.

Llegaron a la puerta principal, en el primer escalón se encontraba Aziraphale sentado, delante suyo Crowley, quien con ademanes reía y sonreía embeselado.

—¡Aziraphale!—gritó Gabriel llamando la atención del omega y alfa Crowley.

Aziraphale se levantó de inmediato sacudiendo sus blancas ropas, sonrojado por el grito. Crowley se aclaró la garganta al ver a su jefe detrás de Gabriel, el rostro de Belcebú mostraba irritación. 

—Es hora de irnos Aziraphale—dijo con una exhalación tan fuerte que pareció refunfuño, de tres largas zancadas Gabriel ya estaba delante del omega, lo tomó del brazo dándole un tirón.

Anthony camino dos pasos y estiró su mano queriendo hacer algo, no le gustó para nada el rostro del omega en sobresalto, pero fue más su miedo al mirar a la Madama quieta y parada atrás del alfa Gabriel, ella tan sutil como el viento que tira las hojas negó con su cabeza la acción de Crowley. Fue en ese instante que supo que algo malo le esperaba.

—¿Qué? No, estaba hablando con..—Aziraphale enmudeció al ver a Belcebú acercarse a ellos, giró su rostro mirando con extrañeza a la mujer, no sabía quién era pero se posó delante de Crowley con total confianza.

—¿Con ese alfa? Si, ya estoy enterado de ello por lo de anoche...—Respondió Gabriel, sin embargo, no prosiguió alegando, soltó el brazo del omega por la conmoción de un sonido, un choque en seco que interrumpió su represalia.

Gabriel no supo qué sucedió, únicamente giró y vio el rostro de sorpresa de Crowley mirando a la nada de perfil, sus lentes oscuros en el suelo y su mano tocando su propia mejilla roja, Belcebú se mostraba tranquila pero en sus labios había una curva de rabia. En cambio, Aziraphale había presenciado todo, pasó tan rápido que segundos después lo analizó, había observado como la mujer alfa se colocó frente a Crowley y antes de que Anthony pudiera hablar (la cual era su única intención) ella levantó su mano, y firme sin titubear le dio una bofetada que resonó e hizo detener la charla de Gabriel, el aliento se escapó de Aziraphale, pero más de Crowley que quedo pasmado, sus lentes cayendo y rompiéndose fue lo último que noto.

—Enciende el auto, _ rastrero. _—Le ordenó la Madama, Crowley no quiso voltear, sabía que las únicas dos personas en el lugar lo miraban, pero solo le importaba una, la vergüenza le hizo hervir el rostro y la furia la sangre. Se retiró bajando a prisa la escalera, Aziraphale le llamó, dos gritos a su nombre, no volteo y siguió caminando.

La alfa Belcebú le siguió el paso a su _ compañero, _antes de bajar volteo recorriendo de pies a cabeza con fríos ojos al omega, por último miró a Gabriel y le guiñó un ojo, que más que adularle le dio escalofríos a Gabriel.

Aziraphale tambien miro aquello, un creciente miedo se desenvolvió en su estómago.—¿La conoces?—preguntó después de que no pudo ver a la mujer, y a Crowley…

—Algo asi… No tenia idea que estaban relacionados—_ y de muy mala manera, _ pensó.

Aziraphale no quiso seguir dando vueltas a la escena tan insólita que presenció. Su mente le traicionó y recordó su plática con Crowley, fue una charla amena y rápida, donde se enteró de pequeñas cosas del extraño alfa; como su adoración al vino tinto, que no tenía familia, y al ser un viajero _ obviamente _ no tenía amigos ni sabia del pueblo. _ Si no conocía a nadie ¿quién era ella? _

—Vamos Azi, ayúdame a guardar algunas cosas que trajo el Padre Damián, para irnos más rápido—le dijo Gabriel tomando gentilmente al omega de la espalda haciendo que caminara.—Y ya no pienses más en.. _ eso _que paso, deben de ser peleas de familia, aquella dama me comentó que por eso se encontraba en el pueblo. 

Mientras Gabriel guiaba a Aziraphale hasta el auto, Aziraphale pensaba confundido_ ¿familia? No… _

A la vez, Crowley esperaba dentro del Bentley con el motor encendido, aguardaba a que su jefe apareciera. La vio venir por el retrovisor, su andar sin prisas y curvado. Entró al carro dando un portazo, se estiró retirando un cigarrillo, lo prendió.

—A Las Tres Esquinas—ordenó sin ver a Crowley, sacó el humo por su nariz haciendo que sus ojos lagrimearan, le gustaba que doliera, que ardiera.

Anthony respiró profundo teniendo que aguantar el olor del cigarro, odiaba el olor, el sabor, y más lo odiaba por la experiencia de haberlo probado y _ quemarse _la gargantas por no saber sacar el humo. No cuestionaba las inusuales manías de Belcebú, tales como; fumar como maldita locomotora, y expulsar el humo por la nariz como toro encartado. 

Quería despejar su mente de la humillación que hace minutos pasó, pensaba en cómo podría haber respondido, lo más razonable sería también soltando un fuerte golpe pero nunca fue bueno en la pelea…. Y nunca se interesó en aprender, sin embargo, años atrás descubrió otra forma “_ indolora” _de violencia, pistolas. La vida y sus múltiples golpes (vaya la redundancia) lo orillaron a necesitar de una, pronto se volvió más que bueno, y ahora nunca salía sin una, siempre a su costado guardada y escondida de la vista ajena.

Anthony manejaba mirando el pueblo sin prestar atención, se tocó su mejilla sintiéndola caliente. Crowley era valiente contra todos, menos contra la Madama, con ella aprendió que el miedo no solo se infringe con un revólver. Trató de llevar su pensamiento a otro lugar, la risa de Aziraphale resonó en cambio, lo había visto de reojo en la iglesia sin creer que realmente fuera él. Sin pena Anthony había casi corrido para alcanzarlo, aún no sabía porqué, pero sentía esa necesidad de recordarlo a cada momento, estaba consciente de que no estaba enamorado, pero si atraído. Y tenía la morbosa duda de saber que olor particular portaba el omega. 

—Estaciónate frente la panadería.—Dijo Belcebú sacándole de su designio a Crowley, éste hizo lo pedido.

—Quiero creer que ya sabes que hacer y no lo arruinarás…. Como bien “entendiste” hace cuarto de hora.—Habló con sarcasmo, Belcebú salió del auto dando un portazo que llamó la atención de poca gente que pasaba pero pronto la ignoraron.

Crowley salió cerrando el auto, observó la edificación descuidada sin ninguna ventana frente a él, Las Tres Esquinas era un lugar de entrega para lo que ordenaban del extranjero, cada cierto día desde que llegaron al pueblo, Crowley o Ligur iban a asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y los paquetes completos, también el edificio era un punto donde ordenaban una que otra cosa, dependiendo del cliente. Anthony tenía bien sabido que él se encargaría (esta semana) del pedido de _ “oro” _ (pirita pulida, el oro de los idiotas). 

—Dame las llaves del auto—decretó la mujer alfa.

Pasando saliva, Crowley apretó las llaves a través de su bolsillo del pantalón, sabía que la bofetada no era su único castigo, quitarle su auto, _ la única cosa que Belcebú la mayoría del tiempo respetaba, _ se acabó. 

_ ¿Todo por una jodida biblia? _ Se decía el alfa.

—No es solo por el asunto de no vender la biblia, Anthony,—dijo Belcebú leyendo tan obvio la expresión de su empleado—es porque desobedeciste a la orden más simple, ¿y todo por qué? Por una puta omega, no te distraigas por un culo, si quieres un lugar donde coger ve y consigue un maldito omega de renta.No seas idiota, no puedes relacionarte.—Belcebú habló en voz alta y llena de amenaza, cada palabra era una sentencia. 

El alfa no tenía opción, sacó las llaves del Bentley y las colocó en el capó del auto, otra de las inusuales manías de la Madama era nunca levantar la mano cuando alguien le ofrecía algo, ella decía que “Estirar la palma es para mendigos”, por ello las puso ahí. Belcebú las tomó y sin verle entró al auto y se marchó quemando llanta. Crowley quedó solo a media calle, resopló caminando al edificio.

Anthony rodeó el edificio yendo directo a la puerta de atrás, allí lo recibió un guardia, un alfa pelirrojo con cara de_ pocos amigos, _ pero la actitud era parte del trabajo, dando los buenos días Crowley pudo pasar sin siquiera ser revisado, ya era más que conocido. Belcebú era tan respetada (y temida más que nada) que la mayoría que trabaja con ella o para a ella no requiere ser inspeccionado, era una falta de respeto detener a uno de sus _ socios _como si fueran una amenaza, pero esto solo ocurría con gente que se encontraba constantemente en el negocio. Existían singularidades. 

Crowley había caminado dos pisos arriba, dentro nadie lo esperaba, él siguió el trayecto (las reuniones eran siempre en el mismo lugar) por puro instinto.

Menos de 10 minutos pasaron para que se encontrara frente a frente con más personas, la habitación era en realidad todo un piso vacío, sin muebles ni nada, únicamente las cajas de madera con lo ordenado, y del techo colgaban focos amarillos que apenas e iluminaban. 

—Buenas tardes—saludó Crowley pasando más dentro del salón, la poca gente que había lo empezaron a rodear, eran 4 personas pero solo 3 le rodearon.

—Espera un momento—dijo uno de los hombres, un beta negro vestido de cuero, se acercó a él y con cero delicadeza buscó entre su ropa algún arma, y claramente encontró una, mas solo la sacó y guardó en su propia chaqueta. 

Crowley resopló, desde el momento en que el beta dijo _ “Espera un momento” _supo de inmediato que trataría con alguien grande, esas excepciones donde otros podrían revisarlo y tenían más control sobre él era cuando Belcebú consiguió un nuevo proveedor y ella en cortesía no ponía reglas sobre sus allegados. 

—Todo bien—afirmó el beta que le quitó el arma.

—Mi más sinceras disculpas por el drama, pero la _ inseguridad _para mi, se encuentra en cualquier parte—el hombre parado en medio de todos, el jefe, habló divertido casi riendo. —Por favor llámame Muerte.—Pidió tan amable que hizo sonar el nombre como halago. La luz tenue dejaba mirar el rostro del hombre ya mayor con barba y cabello negro cubierto ligeramente de canas, arrugas prominentes y ojos hinchados por debajo. No pudo distinguir si era un alfa, pero dio por sentado que si. Aún así vestía de lo más elegante, todo de negro en un traje que Crowley no dudaba fue hecho a la medida.—El beta que te revisó es Hambruna, ¡ey muchacho! Da un paso al frente.—Gritó el jefe haciendo eco en la sala.

Hambruna, como se hacía llamar el beta, dio un paso sin mucho afán como le fue ordenado. 

—La hermosa señorita a mi izquierda es Peste. Tu también acércate más, querida—dijo Muerte.

La mujer, Peste, era una alfa alta vestida de blanco, por su rostro parecía asiática como Belcebú, pero Peste era mucho más pálida. 

—Y por último, pero nunca menos importante, Guerra, quien está detrás de ti.

La segunda dama, Guerra, no dejó su posición, Crowley tuvo que girar su rostro para verla. La mujer, _ también alfa _, era hermosa y bien pronunciada, cabello particularmente rojo chillón.

_ —Vaya seudónimos que tienen _ —pensó Anthony empezando a sentirse incómodo con el aura pesada y ¿tal vez oscura? _ No tenía ni idea cómo clasificar su “nueva” emoción. _

—Madama Belcebú no me dijo quién vendría, preséntate por favor.—Pidió Muerte después de que todos estuvieran en silencio.

—Oh sí, lo siento. Un gusto, Muerte—_ oh Dios, eso sonó tan raro, _ se dijo así mismo.—Mi nombre es Anthony J. Crowley, por favor dígame Crowley—se presentó con su nombre real y completo por amenaza de Belcebú, ella no permitía ningún tipo de apodos en la primera impresión, pero parecía que para Muerte y sus empleados era todo lo contrario.

—Crowley… Muy bien. ¿Te parece si empezamos?— preguntó Muerte. 

Crowley asintió empezando a avanzar lentamente hasta llegar a lado del hombre.

—Mira—comentó abriendo la tapa de una de las cajas—cada paquete contiene tres de lo prometido.

Anthony tomó el paquete abriéndolo con cuidado, lo olfateó y observó las joyas de distintos tamaños y colores dentro. Todo parecía en orden, contó las cajas rápidamente asegurándose de que fueran 37.

—Bien. Todo en orden.—Dijo Crowley devolviendo el paquete.

—Peste, toma nota. Belcebú me platicó acerca de este pedido especial que me tenia, habla ahora joven Crowley—pidió Muerte a la vez que chasqueó los dedos a la mujer.

El alfa Crowley se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, le tomó desprevenido que Muerte sabía que ordenaría algo, sin embargo, le sorprendió que no supiera qué. 

_ ¡Pero claro! Mejor para él, no tendría límites al ordenar. _Él también se encargaría de recoger el pedido. 

—Para empezar, lo principal es 4 cargas de pirita pulida. Que sea moldeable. 

Muerte únicamente movía su cabeza arriba y abajo aparentando escuchar, y Peste escribía sin siquiera ver la libreta, miraba fijamente a Crowley.

Anthony continuó ordenando—también una docena de jaulas para ganado, de diferente tamaño cada dos jaulas, el tamaño principal es 30 por 30 centímetros. Más una caja tamaño industrial con arroz shari, dos pedidos de 10 de salmon y atun, además alga… Pero esta alga especial de...—Repentinamente las palabras se fueron de Crowley, eran muy extraños los pedidos que hacía, nada que ver uno con otro, por lo que se confundía (hace años que no comía sushi y nunca se detuvo a pensar en los ingredientes).

—Interesante—susurró Muerte.—¡Oh!, ¿no me digas que harán una cena estilo oriental para recibirme? Que detalle, me encanta que no hayan sido nada sutil con la invitación.—Habló con voz cantarina y dando un aplauso, parecía tan emocionado como un niño, y esa fue una rara imagen para Crowley. Le hizo preguntarse ¿qué hace o hizo aquel hombre para ser llamado Muerte? 

Dejó muy a fondo esas preguntas, en cambio empezó a pensar más rápido que nunca, su boca se secó peor que cuando estuvo por el Sahara. Volteó no queriendo ver al hombre, se encontró con la miraba de Peste sin expresión en sus ojos, solamente una sutil risa burlona. 

—¡Wow!—exclamó tosiendo.—Usted sí que es una persona rápida de mente, si, ammm será una comida en la tarde. Pero aún no se el día ¡Digo! Sabemos el día—se corrigió riendo nervioso, su cabeza empezaba a doler, en especial su mejilla.

—Awww, gracias, lo sé. Puedes ir agendando que será en unas dos semanas la cena, eso se tardará la carga de comida en llegar, ya que es para mi, yo elegiré los ingredientes. Algo me dice que planean hacer sushi, que innovadores.—Dijo Muerte haciendo una mueca levantando sus labios feliz. 

—¡Si! Perfecto.

La habitación pasó de ser una amalgama de emociones a estar en completo silencio, Muerte solo sonreía posando sus ojos en cualquier punto de la habitación.

—Muerte, si ya acabamos con la transacción será mejor que me retire—habló Anthony dando una despedida sutil y amable. 

—Aguarda un segundo más, ya viene detrás tuyo Guerra.

_ ¿Qué? _ Pensó confundió Crowley. Giró su mirada de reojo viendo a la alfa avanzar a paso rápido detrás de él para después llegar hasta estar delante de Muerte y darle una hoja. _ ¿Cuando salió del lugar? _

—No malgastes ese cerebrito tuyo, joven Crowley. Guerra es una persona muy sutil, nunca la escuchas llegar o irse. ¡Me encanta!—Afirmó Muerte con otro aplauso rápido. Tomó la hoja dada por Guerra y dijo—mañana a media noche ven por las jaulas, el “oro”—recalcó haciendo comillas con sus dedos—estará aquí en una semana, la comida en dos por ser, ya sabes, comida. ¡Ja! 

Crowley rió si ganas.—Mañana a medianoche, lo tengo. Gracias. 

—Ahora si, puedes irte. Y nosotros también…—Anunció Muerte encogiéndose de hombros despreocupado. 

Antes de que Crowley diera media vuelta para irse Hambruna le tocó el hombro y le entregó su arma.—Sal primero—dijo con voz hostil. 

Anthony guardó el arma, no volteó y se retiró del lugar. Salió del edificio por la misma puerta trasera, el alfa pelirrojo seguía ahí.

—¡Ey!—Le llamó Anthony al alfa, éste le miró.—¿Quieres un buen dinero?—preguntó persuasivo.

—Depende—dijo el alfa pelirrojo.

—¿Sabes dónde está el lugar a orillas del pueblo donde hay un establo abandonado? Casa de Tigro le dicen. ¿Tienes un auto?

—Seguro—afirmó el alfa.

—Espera 15 minutos para que se vayan—apuntó a la puerta—y entras por unas cajas, son 37, llévalas al establo, no tiene candado ni cadenas. Solo cubre las cajas con una lona verde que está ahí. ¿Trato? —Propuso Anthony sacando lentamente una faja de dinero de su pantalón. 

El alfa aceptó dando un asentimiento, estiró su mano para arrebatar el dinero pero Crowley alejo su mano y habló diciendo:

_ “Sabes para quién trabajas. Belcebú no tolerará ni una sola perdida, por mas minimo que sea”. _

—Lo se, tengo familia, no soy idiota—dijo el alfa tomando el dinero. 

Anthony rodó los ojos sin decir nada más, lo habitual era que Crowley en su Bentley llevará las cajas al lugar, pero no lo tenía, Belcebú hacía todo con segundas intenciones. Dejó al alfa esperar en la entrada, se retiró y nuevamente estuvo en la acera, no tenía nada más que hacer (ya había resuelto el enigma de las cajas) por lo que se dispuso a ir a la panadería donde una hora antes se estacionó.

Entró haciendo sonar una campanilla, miró con interés las repisas donde posaban todo tipo de pan dulce. Su estómago gruñó en protesta, no se percató del hambre que tenia, habia desayunado una insípida manzana. 

—¡Buenas tardes, caballero!—saludó un niño saliendo detrás de la barra, vestido con un overol y blusa café pero manchada de blanca harina.—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Crowley sonrió agradable. Le gustaba convivir con los niños, era feliz jugando con ellos, en sus múltiples viajes conoció pequeños de todos diferentes, pero siempre felices e inocentes.

—¿Cual es el mejor postre que tienen aquí, peque?

El niño posó pensativo, rio un momento y tomando un pañuelo rojo de la barra fue a un estante a tomar un pan.

—Aquí tiene, una trenza de higo recién hecha. —Dijo el niño entregando el pan a Crowley.

—Gracias, huele y se ve deliciosa—comentó oliendo sin mucho esfuerzo, el aroma dulce salía en vapor.—¿Cuanto sera?—preguntó el precio.

—Serían dos fríos, por favor—habló un anciano saliendo detrás de la barra, el dueño al parecer.

Crowley sacó las monedas de su bolsillo y las entregó al niño.

—Veo que no eres de por aquí, todos saben que el mejor pan es la trenza.

—Soy solo un viajero.

—En ese caso, bienvenido a Llar baix, lo que necesite a su disposición.

El alfa mordió el pan, no conocía el pueblo (no lo recorrió por quedarse ese día en casa de Aziraphale, no se arrepentía), aprovechó la amabilidad del viejo y preguntó:

_ “¿Una cantina cerca de aquí?” _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y esperar esta actualización.
> 
> La verdad es que la serie deja mucho que desear en cuanto a los personajes de los cuatro jinetes, tratare de ser lo más apegada a ellos pero con Muerte (quien tendrá un papel muy importante) me di la libertad de darle una personalidad de alguien poderoso y despreocupado, quien solo piensa en divertirse pero aun así es una persona sumamente astuta.

**Author's Note:**

> * Los alfas, betas y omegas tienen un olor característico para identificar su género, sí son ya sea alfa, beta u omega, pero únicamente los alfas y omegas emiten un aroma que controlan a su voluntad para ser reconocidos a cortas distancias por familia o/y amigos.
> 
> También mucho amor a mi editora, [OrdinaryThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarythings), quien me ha ayudado mucho con esta historia y a la cual quiero mucho. <3


End file.
